The Birthday Party
by A.Baroness
Summary: It's Daphne's birthday and Niles tries to make sure it's a good one. One-shot. Birthday story for Kristen3!


A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Kristen! This is fluffy fluff with next to no plot :)

* * *

Niles hears the laughter from outside the apartment door and it gives him pause. He reminds himself that Daphne deserves this moment, this whole experience; she takes care of their son every day and today is her birthday. She should be able to spend a day with her girlfriends, without him, and without David. Who, strapped to Niles' chest, kicks his tiny feet into the air as if happy to be home.

The key is in his hand, poised at the lock. Another round of laughter from the inside. Truth be told, Niles doesn't want to go inside. Part of his birthday gift to Daphne was taking David out so she could have an uninterrupted day with her girlfriends. After visiting his father and Ronnee, after some boring moments on a playground (how can parents let their children roll around in that filth, he shudders) and buying some groceries, they're back at the Montana. This, he realizes, was not part of the plan. He didn't take into account that the outside world, more often than not, does't hold as much interest to him as it maybe should. Inside, where the laughter roars, where sing-song voices talk about things he can't understand (they're loud enough; he just can't grasp the concepts), it's where it's at. His books, his solitude and they're all begging him to use the key, turn it, and get in there. David, with his hands boxing, his feet kicking, jolts him back to reality. The reality of standing in front of his home, uncertain if he's allowed inside. He is bitterly reminded of his time with Maris and he swallows the thought. This is not all like that, he reminds himself. Though he can't deny that facing plenty of women is not his idea of a fun time. This, however, is Daphne's day. As much as he doesn't want to turn the key, he knows that one look at Daphne will let him forget all of this and put a smile on his face. She, and only she, has that effect on him.

"Ohhhh! Awwww!" Are the sounds that greet Niles once he and David step inside. Heads turn, eyes widen and then these noises. Like a strange, post-modern concert. Niles grimaces; he tries to make it a smile, but his face refuses to behave. He knows they're aww-ing and ohh-ing at his son. And who can blame them? David is the cutest baby the world has ever seen. At least that's his opinion and he's standing by it.

"Is that your little David?" Recognizing his name, the boy squeals happily, making spit bubbles in the process.

"He is." Daphne answers for him. When she walks towards Niles, he mouthes 'sorry', but of course his wife just smiles. There's nothing to be sorry for she tells him in the way her hand curls around his arm.

"He is so adorable." One of the woman exclaims; Niles can't see her as his gaze is fixed on Daphne. Her eyes are wet, her cheeks rosy; she's been laughing. He could catalogue every one of her expressions, her complexions. He smiles warmly at her as she carefully straps David out of his baby carrier. The baby is impatient, and Niles understands his son's need to be in Daphne's arms.

"Come here, honey." Daphne coos, hugging her son tightly, and Niles didn't think it was possible, but he's certain he's falling even more in love with her right this second.

"Hey you two," Roz' voice cuts through the moment causing Niles to roll his eyes; her voice is one he'd always recognize, "get a room or get back to the festivities." Some chuckling from the others. Daphne, a smile that matches David's on her face, leans forward and gives him a quick peck on his mouth.

"I can take David with me," he tells her quietly; the others will have to wait another moment, "I thought I could read with him. Or to him, rather."

"He can stay with us. So can you, by the way."

"Daphne, this is your birthday."

"Exactly. I would like to spend this day with my friends and my husband."

"You'll have me later when they're gone." Daphne grins at him and it's only then that Niles realizes his words could be construed as suggestive. His cheeks color slightly and he smiles coyly back at her in apology.

"I want you now, Niles," his eyebrows rise, his cheeks feel flush, "I want you to sit with us and maybe tell a story or two."

"I'm not a story-teller."

"I think our son disagrees," said son stuffs one fist into his mouth; he'll need to be fed soon, "you tell him a bedtime story every night." Laughter chimes from the table in the corner and Niles startles.

"Niles, they're not laughing about you." Daphne's voice is quiet and serious.

"I know. I do. It's just that…"

"If you stayed here with us, you'd know what they're laughing about. For me, Niles? Please?" How can he tell her no? He knows he can't and she knows it, too. She grins when he finally nods.

"You know, the ladies just love a man who is good with kids."

"Huh," Niles eyes them warily; they're currently engaged in another discussion about something Niles still doesn't understand. Maybe after; maybe if he sits with them and listens, maybe he'll understand some of it. He doubts it, but he's been wrong before. "Are you a lady?" This time he puts the suggestive tone in deliberately and Daphne, his equal, his angel, his everything, matches his secretive smile.

"Why don't you find out later tonight?" Niles swallows his comment, saves it for later, much later when David is asleep and their guests gone. Together they join the ohh-ing and aww-ing ladies and when Daphne takes his hand into hers as David is passed around like the piece of treasure he is, Niles realizes that he doesn't want to be anywhere else right now.


End file.
